Timeless To Me
by JustBreathe15
Summary: GKM fill- Middle-aged Klaine. Blaine's son is worried because his father hasn't dated anyone since his Papa died. Kurt's niece wants to find a good man for her doting uncle. When two friends decide to set up a blind date, will it be love at first sight? Or will time have to heal old wounds first?
1. 4 Calls, 2 Voicemails, 15 Texts

**So, the last thing I needed was to add another story to my already full rotation, but I saw this on the Glee Kink Meme and couldn't resist filling, so I hope you all can forgive me! This is the given prompt word for word-**

"**Kurt and Blaine have never met before. They both are in their forties or fifties.**

**Blaine has a kid, who went to college right now. He was a single parent because his partner/husband died or left when said kid was very young. Blaine devoted everything to his kid. His life consisted mostly work and spending time with his child. Now he/she is faraway, starting his/her own adult life and Blaine feels very lost and lonely because they were very close. The kid was always perspicacious one so he/she sits his dad down and tells him that while he/she loves him with all his/her heart, he really should take a grip and start to go out, meet people or start to dating again because it has been years since he had done that. Maybe he/she even will take him out or somehow introduce him to Kurt. It's up to filler what happens after that talk as long as Kurt and Blaine will eventually start dating"**

**So, with that in mind—in this story, Blaine has a 18 (almost 19) year old son and Kurt doesn't have any kids, but has a niece (Rachel and Finn's oldest daughter) who's the same age. Also, an added note, a thank you to my beta, irishflute, who looked over this chapter and corrected my mistakes. She's awesome as always! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks! **

()

Blaine's entire world revolves around J.D. He smiles fondly when he thinks of how, when he was born, Blaine and his husband, Morgan, bickered about his name. Blaine wanted to name him Jacob and Morgan wanted to call him David—thus, he became Jacob David. He also smiles when he remembers how happy of a baby he was or how he seemed to sing before he even mastered talking. J.D., despite being his biological son (mixed with the eggs Morgan's sister had graciously donated to them so they could have biological links from both families), was so different from him—he let his black curls run free, had a sarcastic sense of humor (that came from Morgan), and didn't much care for bowties or tight pants. What they did have in common was a love for music, a kind nature, and a close relationship that Blaine never really had with his parents. Morgan used to jokingly call their son 'Bizarro-Blaine' but there was no malice to his voice whatsoever; in fact, Morgan seemed to love that their son embodied so much of Blaine in appearance and himself in personality.

That was just Morgan though. He was a kind and loving man who preferred playing instruments to singing, and it was no wonder why—he was instantly amazing at any instrument he picked up. He carried his harmonica wherever he went, often leading to improv performances. The two had met at NYADA during the Winter Ball—Blaine as a singer and Morgan as a piano player. Their rapport was instant and they went out for coffee almost every night after that. They started out as friends and seamlessly transitioned into boyfriends. Morgan proposed to Blaine at his graduation party; a year later they were married and a few years after that they had J.D. Sure, they had their fights (what couple didn't?), but they rarely went to bed angry, and if they did the angry-sex was just as good as the make-up sex. They had achieved so many dreams just in the time they were together—they moved into their dream home, Morgan opened his own piano bar, and Blaine, who had a few successful runs on Broadway before becoming a music teacher so he could spend more time with J.D., got the family he always wanted. They still had so many dreams to fulfill—they wanted to see the world together, have a few more kids, and then once J.D. and those kids went off to college, they would retire and spend their days making up new dreams.

That vision was completely and totally shattered. Morgan left late one night to deal with a problem at the bar and got into a car accident along the way. Morgan had barely made it to the hospital when he passed away. Blaine remembers little of what happened after that. He doesn't even remember that much of Morgan's funeral. It's always odd to him because J.D., even though he was only six when it happened, remembers every little detail. Blaine does remember deciding a few months after it happened that he needed to be strong for his son and try to move on. There were still nights where he cried himself to sleep and he clung desperately to Morgan's pillow, but when J.D. would come in the middle of the night because of a nightmare, Blaine allowed his son to sleep on Morgan's side of the bed and they would talk-sometimes about Morgan, other times about something mundane- until they fell back asleep. Blaine doesn't doubt for a second that without J.D., he would have never have gotten the courage to move on. Thus, J.D. became Blaine's entire focus. With the life insurance money he received, he was able to pay off the house loan, the bar (though he eventually sold that to one of Morgan's favorite employees) and set aside money for J.D. to go to college. Having those monetary woes lifted off of Blaine allowed him to keep his job as a teacher and spend as much time, if not more, with J.D. as he did before. Eventually, it doesn't hurt _so_ bad to live without his husband; however, moving on isn't the same as letting go. His relatives and friends tried to get him to see other people, but Blaine never pursues it. It's a constant struggle between being afraid he'll never love someone as much as Morgan and that his love for Morgan might be compromised by allowing a new man into his heart. Therefore, Blaine decides he's better off raising J.D. alone.

In time, they can even joke, laugh, and talk about him like a loved one and not a memory. Blaine's favorite thing about his son is that while he is a boy and straight, he doesn't mind laying with Blaine on the couch or swapping stories about the celebrity boy/girls they like, regardless of how old he gets. Like with Morgan, they fought sometimes—like when Blaine was first teaching J.D. how to drive or when he started rebelling against Blaine's overprotective nature. However, at the end of the day, the two were each other's best friend and Blaine didn't know what he would do without his son.

He had to figure it out though—J.D. had graduated from high school in May and was now getting ready to leave for NYU. He wouldn't be very far away from home, but he was far enough away, that J.D. couldn't justify living at home and spending the gas to drive to school when it would be cheaper overall to live in the dorms. Blaine always knew J.D. would leave someday, but it always felt so distant until now. How is Blaine supposed to get through every day without seeing his son's beautiful smile or talking with him over breakfast and dinner? Of course, they promise to call each other every day, but it's just not the same. After Morgan died, J.D. became his sole reason to live.

Now, all of the sudden, he had to learn how to live alone again.

()

If you were to ask Christina (Christy) Elizabeth Hudson who her best friend (well, besides one J.D. Schumano-Anderson) was, you might be surprised to hear that it's her uncle, Kurt Hummel. Well, step-uncle to be exact, but her father and uncle had been step-brothers since before she was born and really, they called each other brothers, so Christy paid no attention to genetics. When she was young and her mother would get a travelling Broadway gig or an overseas part in a musical, her father would often go with her and Christy would stay with Kurt during that time. Kurt was fun to be around because he always bought her pretty dresses (telling her that the things her mother bought her were cruel), watched musicals and cartoons with her, and occasionally took her to a fashion show as her uncle worked for Vogue, the biggest fashion magazine in the world. Even after her parents stayed home more, due to the birth of her little brother, she and Kurt would hang out all the time. She could talk to him about things she couldn't talk about with her parents and he understood when her mom got a little overbearing and knew how to talk her down (because if there was one person besides her Kurt could call his best friend, it was Christy's mom, Rachel).

It didn't escape Christy's attention that Kurt never really found a man. He had a few steady boyfriends here and there, and when she was old enough, Kurt would share the more torrid secrets of his love life, but even the stronger relationships didn't last more than a couple years, nor did they ever get to the point where they would live together. She could admit that could have been for any number of reasons—her uncle was a workaholic, he liked things to be a certain way, and really, it wasn't easy for him to trust people. It worked out to an extent because her uncle was a very independent person and, while he made it clear he loved his nieces and nephew, he didn't have any desire to have any children. That being said, it was obvious Kurt was lonely sometimes. At heart, her uncle was a romantic, so it couldn't have been easy for him to be in his late 40's and not finding the love of his life. Not that Kurt would ever freely admit that, but Christy knows it's true.

That was the nice part about her going to NYU. It was only a 20-minute ride (shorter via subway) for her to see Kurt. They made a habit of meeting for lunch at least once a week and had dinner together more often than that. Whenever Christy had an audition for a school musical, Kurt always met her for a full out makeover and snuck her clothing from the Vogue collection, even going as far as to help her practice with his amazing voice. They loved spending time together, but Christy knew there's a void in Kurt's life she couldn't fill; and that her uncle would be so much happier if he had a (permanent) man in his life.

It seemed like fate when she met her other best friend during her first semester at NYU—J.D. He was funny, sweet, and dabbled in all forms of music, though he took particular interest in acting. Though they had classes together, they didn't actually get know each other until they met at a gay-straight alliance meeting. That was when she found out J.D. had been raised by a gay couple and he found out she had a gay uncle. From then on, they just started working together in class and eventually, hung out outside of class. It also seems like fate when J.D. started talking about his frustration with his dad.

"One phone call. I miss one of our planned phone calls and look what happens!" J.D. set his phone on the table—it was lit up with 4 missed calls, 2 voicemails, and almost 15 text messages. Christy cringes before looking back to her menu. Tonight, her uncle was meeting her and J.D. (whom Kurt loved and always tried to convince Christy to date) for dinner. "I told him earlier I wouldn't be around until later because of a group meeting but did he remember? No and now he's in freak-out mode again, just when it seemed like he was making progress."

Christy runs a free hand through her straight brunette hair. "Well, you can't get too upset with him. Your dad died so suddenly that it makes sense he'd be afraid something bad could happen to you."

"Yeah, I know, and I know that I'm his moon, stars, and all that shit, but I'm almost nineteen. What if he's still doing this when I'm married?" J.D. says and then sighs. "Don't get me wrong, I love my dad. I'd be lost without him. This isn't healthy though. My papa's been gone for 12 years now and he hasn't even so much as looked at another man."

Christy hisses through her teeth. "12 years? Without even a one-night stand?"

"Gross. But I doubt it… He wasn't exactly as quiet as he thought he was when he, let's just say, took advantage of his private time— damn it Cici, there isn't enough therapy in the world to get that image out of my head!"

She laughs at the way he shakes his head, as if to rid himself of the memories. "Still. 12 years without even sleeping with another man. That's devotion."

"No, it's sad. I can't stand the thought of him spending another 12 years alone. Papa would have wanted him to move on," J.D. says. Christy shrugs.

"Some people don't mind being alone. Look at Uncle Kurt."

J.D. chuckles. "That's different—your uncle freaks out when someone touches his hair."

"Still," Christy continues. "I know he would be happy if he found someone he could spend his life with, but that doesn't mean his life is horrible because he doesn't have someone… Really, what he needs is just a laid back guy who loves music and can deal with his level of crazy."

Suddenly, J.D.'s eyes go distant. "J.D.?" Christy asks, confused by her friend's sudden lack of attention. Once his eyes come back into focus, a large, conniving smile comes across his face. "Oh no, I recognize that look. It's the same one that talked me into sneaking into that abandoned theme park awhile back. What diabolical plan do you have up your sleeve?"

J.D.'s smile grows. "Ideally, your uncle needs a sweet, laidback man, who isn't interested in having kids and doesn't mind him being his assertive self, right?" Christy nods. "Ideally, my dad needs a charming, funny guy who doesn't want kids himself but doesn't care if he has a kid in college. So, wouldn't it be _really_ ideal if…"

Christy almost gasps in realization. "You mean you want to set them up?"

"Why not?" J.D. says. "They both like music and trust me, your uncle is my dad's type in both looks and personality. You've seen pictures of my dad and—"

"And my uncle would totally tap that," Christy admits and then adds. "But are you sure it would be worth the risk? Uncle Kurt doesn't have the best track record and if you're dad's first experience with dating after your dad doesn't go well, it could scare him off dating for good."

"Honestly, he just needs to get out there. Besides, Kurt is a good guy. He may not fall head over heels in love with my dad but he won't take advantage of him either. Maybe make fun of the way he dresses, but not take advantage of him. Even if he did, he wouldn't dare risk his relationship with his darling little niece by hurting my dad," J.D says with a baby voice towards the end while scratching under Christy's chin. The girl huffs and pushes his hand away, a smile growing at the corners of her mouth. She rolls his eyes while J.D laughs.

Christy contemplates everything J.D.'s brought up. She puts her menu down and scratches her head. "I never pegged you to be _The Parent Trap_ type."

"Oh my god, my dad and I use to watch that movie all the time! But yes, I'm totally on board for pre-drug addicted Lindsey Lohan hi-jinks. Are you in?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Uncle Kurt."

"Ask Uncle Kurt what?" Kurt sits down at the table and readjusts his black-frame glasses. His silky brown hair is littered with grey hairs (it was a long battle but he finally stopped coloring his hair a few years ago), but only a few lines lay around his mouth. Other than that, he was in as good as shape as ever and he still made a point of keeping up with current fashions. He lowers his glasses at his niece and then glances over at J.D. "Why do I have a feeling this is the amusement park all over again?"

J.D. and Christy smirk knowingly at each other.


	2. 12 Years

()

By all accounts, today should have been a bad day for Blaine. There was a leaky roof in the choir room that was not only a distraction for his students, but also something he knew he would be held responsible for getting fixed. He had to kick someone out of his jazz ensemble because they didn't have high enough grades. Then to tie it all together, two weeks before their big choir concert, Blaine discovered that barely any of his students remembered the chorography. He should have yelled at all of them and then made them practice every step until they threw up, but Blaine can't shed one ounce of anger towards anyone today. That's because J.D. is coming home for the weekend. He rushes out of his last class like a kid on spring break and stops by the store on the way home. He picks up a few of J.D.'s favorite snacks, a package of red vines (a favorite for both of them), and a bottle of green apple Jones soda, J.D.'s favorite drink. He drops off everything but the red vines and a bottle of Jones soda and then heads out to the ferry to pick up his son.

The ferry was another reason J.D. decided to dorm at NYU. Blaine and Morgan bought their first house on Stanton Island when J.D. was just two years old. The two men loved living in the bulk of the city when they were just a couple but wanted to raise their son in a house—a place where he wouldn't have to climb up a dozen flights of stairs after school and could have a swing set in his backyard like Blaine and Morgan did growing up. Blaine considered moving back to the city when J.D. decided he wanted to go to NYU but he didn't. It was obvious J.D. was itching to get out on his own and while Blaine didn't like it, he could respect it. Besides, even though Blaine understood that it was pointless to keep every single thing that reminded him of Morgan, he couldn't bring himself to let go of the house they loved and cherished almost as much as they did each other. Of course, one of the downsides would be that when he did come home, J.D. would have to take the ferry.

Not that he seems to mind, Blaine notes when the ferry pulls in and he sees J.D. hanging out by the railing, chatting up two girls. Blaine doesn't know what his son is saying but the girls stare at him with complete admiration as he makes gestures with his hands. When the ferry docks, one of the girls hands J.D. a piece of paper. He waves them off with a smile and Blaine laughs.

Once J.D. gets off the ferry, Blaine forces himself to walk instead of run like he wants to. Lucky for him, J.D. is less reserved and bolts for Blaine once he spots him. Blaine opens his arms and nearly falls when J.D. embraces him.

"Ompf! Hi," Blaine grunts. J.D. chuckles, pulling back to smile at Blaine. J.D shares many of his features—curly black hair (always springy as opposed to frizzy like it would be if Blaine grew out his hair), olive-tone skin, and expressive hazel eyes—but J.D. is taller than Blaine by at least half-a-foot, has longer hair, and is a little lankier than Blaine is. Most distinctively, J.D. has a wide smile that almost always shows his top teeth and digs ever slightly into his bottom lip. He inherited this trait from Morgan's sister, Dominique, but it's one that Morgan also had so Blaine always associated it with him.

"Way to show enthusiasm Dad," J.D. teases. Blaine jokingly rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your lady-friends. Did you want me to jump up and down shout?"

"Well, a banner would have been nice. Maybe a parade…" he grumbles.

Blaine keeps an arm wrapped around J.D.'s shoulder as they walk. "Oh god, if you're going to be a brat, then I won't give you the candy I bought you." J.D. perks up with interest.

"Would this candy by chance be named after a plant of the velvet or crimson variety?"

Blaine hums. "It might be."

"Race you to the car!" J.D. shouts before taking off down the dock towards the parking lot. Blaine chases after him as fast as he can. He has to stop about halfway as his breath becomes haggard and his stomach twists as a result. _Okay, maybe not a smart idea_, he decides, _I need to hit the gym more_. J.D. sits on the roof of the car, waiting impatiently for Blaine to catch his breath and walk the rest of the way. "Almost broke a hip there, old man?"

"I'd watch your tongue boy, I use to box you know."

"Really? Didn't realize they had that back in the Stone Age." J.D. slides off the car before Blaine could grab him. He gives Blaine an amused look. "Boxer, huh?"

"Along with fencing, polo,_ and_ cheerleading. Long story."

Blaine unlocks the car. The two males climb in and J.D. wastes no time in tearing open the package of Red Vines. He offers one to Blaine, who accepts it with a laugh. "Truce?"

"Truce," Blaine agrees, picking up the apple green Jones soda and extending it towards his son. J.D. cheers, grabbing the soda and taking a long swig. Blaine shakes his head. "You're so spoiled."

"I know. It's pretty awesome."

()

"Hey dad, we need to talk," J.D. says, sitting down after doing the dinner dishes. Blaine is grading papers from his most recent quiz—it wasn't looking good. How could kids born and raised in New York know so little about music?

"How badly?"

"Oh, I'd say 4 missed calls, 2 voicemails, and 15 missed text messages badly."

Blaine pauses and looks up at his son. Oh, so he remembered. He thought _maybe_ he went a little overboard with the calling but he also thought J.D. would understand that he was worried and well, he was lonely. Apparently, the lonely part was louder than the worried part. Blaine pushes his homework aside and waits for his lecture.

He doesn't expect the words that come out of J.D.'s mouth. "Dad, you need to get laid. Like big time."

"What?!" Blaine exclaims, half in disbelief and half in repulsion. J.D. crosses his arms over his chest. Blaine makes himself laugh because frankly, he doesn't know how else to respond. "J, that's ridiculous."

"Is it? Between us guys, when was the last time you were out on a date," J.D. asks. Blaine shakes his head and tries to remember. There was one date about two years after Morgan died, but nothing (especially a one night stand) came from it. So…

Ten years since he's been out on a date. Twelve years since he's been intimate with another man. Oh god, it's been _**12 years**_ since he's had sex.

"I'll take your silence as way too long." J.D. leans his elbows on the table and entwines his fingers. "Now Dad, you know I love you and you know how much I loved Papa. I still do," he adds seriously. Blaine knows it's true. He was always afraid that because J.D. was so young when Morgan passed away, he wouldn't remember him. Yet, to this day, J.D. still uses phrases that Morgan used to say and does things that his papa used to. Blaine sees so much of his husband in his son it hurts sometimes.

J.D. reaches across the table and presses his hand over Blaine's. J.D. continues in a very careful voice. "But his life is over. Yours isn't. Do you really want to spend the next dozen years without anyone by your side?"

"You're by my side," Blaine says in quiet voice. J.D. smiles gently.

"Of course I am. I always have your back Dad, and I promise no amount of excessive stalking with change that. But come on…it's been 12 years." He drags out '12 years' while pulling his hand. Blaine chuckles and pulls it back, rubbing at his wrist where J.D. had been pulling. "You can't tell me you're not feeling a little blue down there."

Blaine gasps, trying to stop himself from blushing. "Jacob David Dominic Schumano-Anderson—"

"Yeah, bet you're rethinking that whole two first names, two last names, and a three-syllable middle name too, thing," J.D. teases. Blaine shakes his head, still not believing what his son told him. "So what do you say?"

"Say to what?"

J.D. gets that look on his face—the one Blaine knows promises trouble. "I may have set-up a date for you."

()

Getting a pedicure is supposed to be relaxing, but there's no such thing as relaxation when Rachel Berry gets her hands on a piece of juicy gossip.

"What's his name? What's his job? What about his son? Is his son cute?" Rachel asks. The woman doing her manicure hisses as she slams her hand back on the table. Kurt, who's getting a pedicure along with Christy, throws his head back and groans.

"I told you not to tell her…"

Christy shrugs. "Sorry, she threatened to take away my curler. You've seen my genetics Uncle Kurt. I need that curler."

"Anyway, Rachel, you can't tell me you haven't met the adorable, somehow still single-" Kurt says, narrowing his eyes at his niece. "—J.D."

Rachel huffs. "No! My daughter tells you everything and me nothing."

"I tell you things! I told you about J.D., he's my best friend."

"Inexplicably her best friend. Honey, if I were you, I would put a ring on it," Kurt says matter of fact. Christy rolls her eyes.

"You know, you guys are hypocrites. Why is it so hard to believe that a girl and a guy can be best friends when you two are best friends?" Christy asks in an exasperated tone.

Rachel tells her, "Because dear, your uncle is gay. Otherwise, he would have been your dad."

"No offense Rach, but no I wouldn't," Rachel glares at him, making Christy and Kurt smile. "So, not to side with your mother, but is J.D.'s dad as cute as he is?"

"I haven't met him, but from the pictures J.D. showed me, I'd say yes. I can ask him to text me a picture," Christy asks, already texting J.D. on her phone.

Kurt waves his hand. It hadn't been that hard for Christy and J.D. to talk him into taking this Blaine Anderson out on a date. Even though he was feared in the fashion world, Kurt liked to believe he had a genuinely good heart. He can't help but be touched by a man who pulled through his grief to raise his son alone. There were so many people who might take advantage of a man who spent the past 12 years of his life mourning his husband and Kurt didn't want that to happen to Blaine—if nothing else, because he was J.D.'s father and Kurt liked J.D.

Christy's phone starts playing the howling part of '_Why Should I Worry_?' from Oliver and Company. Kurt giggles at J.D.'s text tone. "We watched it a few weeks ago, and the kid swears he's Dodger. Oh, here we are!" She explains.

She turns the phone towards Kurt so he can see the picture. J.D. angled his phone so it has both him and his father in it. J.D. has his cheek pressed against a stubbly face, wrinkled around the lips and eyes from smiling and laughing. If he had curls like J.D., it was impossible to tell as Blaine gelled his mostly dark hair down. There were sprinkles of grey around his sideburns and lined throughout his hair, but it added to his maturity as opposed to showing his age. Blaine's eyes are a beautiful color of hazel (like cream coffee, Kurt notes) and his smile—big, toothy, and very charming. Kurt can't understand how this man was able to stay single for so long.

"Wow, he's... well, I guess we know where J.D. got his looks from," Kurt comments.

"Let me see, let me see, let me see!" Rachel calls out. Christy passes the phone to her nail tech, who then shows it to Rachel. "Ooo, he is cute! His son isn't bad either—I totally approve him to be the father of my grandchildren."

"We're friends, Mother," Christy practically growls, taking her phone back from the nail tech. J.D.'s ring goes off again and she checks it. With a delighted noise, she tells Kurt, "J.D. says his dad agreed to go out on a date. He's asking if next Saturday will work."

"Next Saturday, huh?" Kurt muses. He briefly glances down to see clear nail polish being applied to his toes. That's a sufficient amount of time to plan a fantastic date and an outfit to match.

"I think J.D. was actually pushing for tonight, but his dad wanted an excuse to come visit him next weekend. This way, he can spend the day with J.D., have his date with you in the evening, and then spend Sunday with J.D. too." _Well, isn't that sweet_, Kurt thinks, for once, not even sounding sarcastic in his head.

Kurt doesn't have a paternal bone in his body. He likes to think he has more of a surrogate-paternal instinct. He likes playing father to Christy and Burton (Tony) but he prefers kids he can give back at the end of the day. That being said, he's always crushed hard whenever he saw a loving father with his child. Usually, that attraction was lost the minute said child started crying and screaming, but it wasn't like Blaine had a young kid. His son was full-grown and out of the house, meaning Kurt could enjoy the adorableness of Blaine's doting without being scared by the kid. Actually, he could see why Christy and J.D. thought this was such a good idea.

Kurt shrugs. "Works for me if it works for him."

Christy smirks and starts typing out her message to J.D. "Great! Oh, and J.D. wanted me to tell you guys thanks for all the compliments."

()

Blaine considers calling off the date several times within the week and each time J.D. has to talk him off the edge. There's a small flame of excitement inside Blaine; however, the excitement is nearly extinguished by the sheer nervousness inside him. What if this Kurt Hummel didn't like him? What if Kurt wanted something Blaine couldn't provide right away? Namely, sex, because as much as Blaine missed having sex (and since his talk with J.D., he can't help but wonder how he made it so long without it), he didn't want his first time in 12 years to be with someone he didn't have a connection with. Besides with that big of a break, there were sure to be some lag in Blaine's style.

Most of all, he was worried this Kurt guy wouldn't find him attractive. He tried his best to look good after all these years, but there was only so much fighting he could do against time. He can admit he hasn't been working out as much as he did when he was young and now he regrets it as he stands in front of his hotel mirror, sucking in his gut as much as he could.

"Would you stop doing that?" J.D. states after watching him do it for the fifth time. Blaine sighs and lets his gut go—it protrudes only a little from his body, but it's enough to make Blaine self-conscious, though his son just rolls his eyes. "It's fine, Dad."

"No, it's not. God, I'm disgusting. Too many pizza nights," Blaine decides. J.D. shakes his head and gets up from the hotel bed.

"First, stop being dramatic. It's seriously not that bad. Second of all, is that what you're going to wear?"

Blaine looks down at his outfit of choice, a plaid button-up short-sleeve shirt with black pants and a matching bowtie. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"No—just that the Lollypop Guild called and said that you weren't getting in so you should stop trying," J.D. says. Blaine shrinks a little at J.D.'s insult. "If you think that's bad, Kurt could come up with a ton worse. With that in mind, where's your suitcase?"

Blaine watches as J.D. fishes the suitcase out of the hotel closet and opens it. He glances back at the mirror and pokes some more at his stomach. He remembers when he got his first grey hair. He treated it like it was the end of the world and Morgan just laughed and told him, "_It makes you look distinguished, B. I like it._" It seemed whenever Blaine felt self-conscious; all Morgan could say was he liked whatever Blaine didn't like about himself. Looking back now, he took for granted the fact that for better or worse, Morgan would be there to say he loved his little imperfections. He wonders briefly if Morgan would still find him so attractive if he were still alive. He probably would—that was the beauty of growing old together: you grew unattractive together too.

"Here, put this on." J.D. gives Blaine a long sleeve white shirt and a blue sweater vest. Blaine doesn't question his son's advice. He loosens his bowtie and takes off his shirt. "It's not my favorite, but it'll have to work."

Blaine snorts. "Sure you weren't a fashion designer in a previous life?"

"Hmmm, pretty sure I was a lawyer."

He can't help but chuckle at his son's choice. "J, there's no way you were a lawyer."

"Why? Because I'm creative? That's so small-minded! Lawyers are the craftiest creatures to ever exist and they probably sing really well because they have to talk all the time. I think we both know why I think that, too. It's because I can talk you into doing anything. Exhibit A," J.D. gestures to Blaine as he tucks the white shirt into his pants and starts buttoning it up the rest of the way. "All right, so when you meet Kurt, I should warn you, he can come off a little…opinionated."

Blaine figured as much with all the fashion related comments J.D.'s been making, though that could just be because he works in fashion. He's not sure how he's supposed to feel about that. It's one thing having J.D., who speaks his mind and has an abrasive personality, around. Blaine theorizes that J.D. is this way because he was so passive with his decisions, and really, Morgan was easy going too. That being said, he's not sure how he would like to have a man who wasn't his son take control of his life. Not that he needs to make that choice right now—this is just a first date, after all.

"But he likes music, _The Sound of Music_, and his dad owns a garage, so he knows something about cars, which would be great because you don't know anything about cars," J.D. points out, smoothing his dad's collar affectionately. Despite his fronts, Blaine knows J.D. only wants what's best for him. He'd never set him up with a man who wouldn't take care of Blaine and keep him safe. Blaine looks at himself in the mirror once J.D.'s done and has to admit, he does look younger dressed like this. "Call me whenever you need advice…and with updates. I need updates like every hour. Pull out his chair, be a gentlemen, and tell him he looks nice—"

"You know, I have been on dates before. I was quite popular in college, thank you very much," Blaine says. J.D. holds his hands up in mock surrender.

"All right, jeez. Gets one date and suddenly, he's a love guru."

Blaine, tired of his son's poking, throws an arm around him and messes with his hair. J.D. starts shouting, trying to pull away the whole time. "Dad! Stop! You're messing with my hair!"

"Nope, I need to establish my dominance. You may be younger than me, but I can still beat you!"

()

Blaine enters the hotel restaurant and takes a seat at the bar. J.D. told Blaine Kurt would approach him since he knew what Blaine looked like. He orders a club soda and picks up a menu. His stomach is wound so tightly the last thing he really wants to do is eat. He glances over the pictures of food and sets down the menu, then repeats this motion five more times at least.

The last time he was this nervous was when J.D. had moved into his dorm. The first night, Blaine paced the halls of his house until early in the morning, wringing his hands and watching his phone, waiting. For what, he wasn't sure, but somehow, he thought it was like when J.D. had gone to camp for a week and he called Blaine, begging him to let him come home. Lately, Blaine's been terrified that now that J.D. is out on his own, he won't need or want Blaine around. These past couple weeks, he's realized his dependency on J.D. is more than paternal love—it's a symptom of his loneliness. It's not fair for him to make J.D. hold back on his life just because Blaine's afraid of being alone. His son needs to fly, and so does Blaine.

But what if he never finds a man who'd want him this late in life? What if he doesn't find someone he can love anywhere near as much as he loved Morgan? What if-

"Excuse me, are you Blaine?"

Blaine takes a deep breath and turns around. He doesn't release it because he's too captivated by the man in front of him.

Kurt (at least he hopes to god this is Kurt) stands over him, likely taller than him if he were standing. His skin, while lined around the mouth and a bit at his forehead, is amazingly clear for someone his age. His hair is greyer than Blaine's but harder to notice among his light brown hair that's also styled away from his face. His lips pout out naturally as they take the form of a smile. Perhaps the most wonderful thing about him—the way his greenish-blue eyes danced with the low lights even through his black-frame glasses. He's wearing a grey coat over a bright red shirt and black pants that were way too tight but somehow worked on every level. Blaine blinks and manages to catch his breath again.

"Yes, hi…You must be Kurt. I'm Blaine."

Kurt's smirk grows. "I thought that was established already."

Blaine laughs, impossibly more nervous. "Right. Sorry."

"Hmm, I think I can let you make it up to me. Let me buy you a drink?" Kurt suggests. Blaine swallows. He's so unprepared for the things he's feeling right now. He manages a nod.

"Sure."

()

**Hey gang! First, glad everyone is enjoying the new story (and that no one seems to mind too much that I'm adding another story to my already full plate). Thank you to the reviewers, followers, readers, and people who added this story to their favorites! A thank you to the OP who originally posted this prompt for all the kind words, and naturally, for posting such an awesome prompt. Finally, a thank you to my beta, irishflute, who reviewed this chapter and corrected all of my mistakes. I believe (if we exclude Apples to Apples) this is the first plot driven story she's beta'ing from the beginning, so that's exciting!**

**As a quick side note, because I'm forgetful and didn't add it in the last chapter, but as you all probably know, the title comes from the song '_Timeless to Me_' from Hairspray, neither of which do I owe, but I adore each of them. **

**For this story, like I do with NOS, I'll be answering 'anonymous' reviews on here and the rest in message form, so a thank you message should be coming to everyone else soon!  
**

**Guest- Thanks! Oh, they shall be crazy! Nothing like having two people who are in-college-but-act-like-their-kids set Klaine up on a date. Thank you for reviewing :)**

**Hamilton- Thanks dear! I hope you enjoy the way it progresses as well :) Thank you for reviewing!**


	3. 1st Date

Blaine can't remember what an appropriate first date drink is. He had ordered Morgan a beer on their first date and Morgan had ordered him—some kind of fancy cocktail, he thinks it was a drink named after a poet, he just remembers teasing Morgan for it—but he's never been in the position where he's had to pick his own drink for someone else to pay for. Should he pick something low-cost so Kurt would think he's practical? Or would the deliciously handsome man think he was cheap? If he ordered something with less alcohol, would Kurt think he was responsible? Or boring?

Kurt and the bartender give similar looks of confusion. Blaine realizes he's taken too long to pick a simple drink order, so Kurt surely thought he was stupid now. "Uh, what do you think?" And if he didn't before, that little statement would confirm it.

Kurt gives Blaine a gentle yet sympathetic smile. "Well first, I think you should relax a little. I'm not grading you on drink performance, you know." Blaine blushes as he tries loosening his form. "Next, just get whatever you want. I swear I won't get mad at you for it."

Blaine swallows and nods. "Okay, uh, I guess I'll just take a beer."

"Hmm, predictable." The muscles in Blaine back go rigid and Kurt chuckles. "I'm kidding. I'll have a beer too." Blaine laughs too, though it comes out more forced than Kurt's light, airy laugh. God, the fact that this man seemed so perfect only made Blaine feel more like a dork.

The waitress gives them two beers and Kurt pays for both of them as promised. They walk towards an empty table not far from the bar. _Pull out his chair_, he remembers J.D. saying, so he grabs a chair and pulls it out for Kurt. Kurt stares for a long moment and smiles again, though his lips are pursed. "Thanks," he says, sitting down.

"You're welcome." Blaine sits down across from Kurt and clings to his beer. Silence, and then… "You didn't like that."

"No, no, it was very sweet—"

"Oh god, you hated it," Blaine groans. Kurt eyes softened.

"I didn't _hate_ it..." Though his tone suggests he wasn't fond of it either. "I just, uh, well—make a long story short, people used to make fun of me for my voice and things like that make me a little uncomfortable. You had no way of knowing that." Kurt takes a risk and reaches across the table, gently putting his hand over Blaine's soft (like amazingly soft; Kurt had to remember to ask where he got his lotion) hand. Blaine glances up at Kurt, a mix of surprise and nervousness in his eyes.

"J.D. told me to do it. It's really his fault."

"Well, J.D.'s used to dating girls—I'm not nearly as high maintenance, though I am twice as sassy."

Blaine manages a small smile. "So, how do you know my son again?"

Kurt sits back in his chair, looking entirely too comfortable for the situation. J.D. mentioned it's been awhile since Kurt's last date but that he was practiced in the area. Then again, he's sure a long time for this magnificent man was different than a long time for Blaine. "He's best friends with my niece, Christy."

"Oh yes, Christy. J.D. talks about her a lot. She sounds like a sweetheart. Not that it's surprising—J's always gotten along great with sweet girls. All girls, actually. When he was little, he liked playing with girls because they played pretend games like house and school. We still have pictures from a play date where he got put in a dress with makeup and…"

Blaine trails off when he realizes he sounds like the obsessive parent he is and how crazy that seems. He thinks of apologizing, and then he hears Kurt's boisterous laughter. It's so loud, the people from the table over turn to stare at them. Blaine's a little uncomfortable from the attention but smirks at Kurt's happiness. He could light an entire room with such wonderful noise.

"Oh my god, I bet J.D. looks adorable in a dress. You have to let Christy have those pictures—blackmail material for life."

Blaine chuckles. "Yes, but my son would never forgive me." Blaine dares to level his eyes with Kurt's for the first time in awhile. Somehow, he's even more beautiful than he was a few minutes ago. "I-uh, you don't mind me talking so much about J.D.?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him. "Why would I? J.D.'s absolutely adorable."

"It's just… it's not a good thing to do on the first date, to talk about your son with another man—"

"It's not like he's a little kid or that I don't know him. Besides, that other man was your husband, so… he was a pretty big part of your life."

Blaine takes a sip of his beer, sloshing it around as he thought about his late husband. It's astounding when he thinks how many years he spent without his husband at his side. After all these years, he's still amazed at how far he made it without Morgan. He supposes part of that is knowing he didn't have a choice and another is knowing Morgan would want him to move on. In the brief sadness that came with that thought, he thought about what Kurt said. What kind of a man was okay with talk about a dead husband on the first date? Something that should have been unsettling actually helped Blaine relax.

"He was," Blaine says, vocalizing his thoughts. "Now everything in my life is all about J.D. Even though he moved away from home."

"That must have been rough," Kurt empathizes. "I was so afraid I would never see Christy when she moved to college, even though I live in the city. One of her backup schools was UCLA and she got her acceptance letter there before she got into NYU." Kurt clears his throat just before his voice cracks with emotion. Blaine takes another sip of his beer.

"You two must be very close."

Kurt nods, swallowing his mouthful of beer. "I love everyone in that family, but Christy and I have something special. She's like the daughter I never had and can give back when I've had enough. Well, except for the times she stayed with me while her parents were away. They did a lot of touring before Tony was born."

"Really?" Maybe this has something to do with being the obsessive parent he mentioned earlier, but he couldn't imagine leaving a young J.D. alone for the night, never mind for a long period of time. Then again, he guesses it's not his place to judge. "Do they work for a musician or something?"

"Not entirely. Rachel was the musician and Finn just followed after her. You've probably heard of her," Kurt adds the last part sheepishly.

"Rachel Hudson? I don't think so," Blaine says,

"Oh no, she went by her maiden name when she preformed. Berry."

Blaine nearly spits out his beer at that. Of course he had heard of Rachel Berry, one of the biggest names in Broadway and unspoken replacement of Barbra Streisand. If you didn't know who she was, you didn't deserve to live in the musical capital of the world. "Berry? Your sister—my son's best friend's mom- is _the_ Rachel Berry?"

"Jeez, don't let her hear you talk like that. It's hard enough keeping her from bursting out in song any time she enters a room, but yes..." Kurt stops and ponders what he said. "Step-sister-in-law if we're being entirely honest, but I've known her since high school so I think of her as my sister."

"That's just…wow," Blaine says, completely blown away. "That's insane. I've seen her perform before—a long time ago. Morgan took me to see _Funny Girl_ about a month after we started dating She was so magnificent, I went to a few other musicals just because I knew she would be in them."

"That was her first play, you know," Kurt replies, not bothering to hide the pride he felt of his best friend.

"Yeah I know, I cursed myself for throwing the program away when she hit it big. Morgan said it probably wasn't worth much but he was so practical, I doubt he'd understand why people would pay money just for an old program." It's only then that Blaine realizes he's mentioned his husband without realizing it not once, but twice. As he promised, Kurt doesn't seem mad or annoyed. In fact, if anything he seems touched. Of course, the bittersweet bullet that shoots through his heart whenever he talks about Morgan does hit him once he thinks of it. It's just daunting that it was delayed when Blaine resigned himself to it after so many years of just enduring. He's not sure how to feel about that just yet.

Then again, there's a lot he isn't sure of; namely, how much more he could possibly like Kurt in such a short period of time.

()

After they finish their beers, Kurt and Blaine decide to go for a walk. Where, they're not entirely sure, just away from the loud oppressive atmosphere of the bar. Out in the cold of New York, they're allowed to be as loud as they want. They swap stories and talk as if they're lifelong friends instead of strangers who have only just met. When Kurt agreed to this date, he thought he was doing his niece and her friend a favor. Instead, he feels like he owes them a thank you—Blaine, while initially shy, is starting to get comfortable with Kurt. They stick with relatively safe topics such as Christy and J.D. or small talk that didn't seem so small once they made a conversation out of it. Kurt talks extensively about the work he does at Vogue and what fashions are in while Blaine talks about his job as a music teacher and how talented, if lazy, his students were.

"The fire just isn't there like it used to be. Back when I was in glee club, I wanted it so bad; I'd keep myself up late at night just practicing dance moves and doing vocal exercises. Now, I'm lucky if I keep my students' attention for a full hour."

"And let me guess, even when you can, they'd rather fight like cats and dogs than get actual work done." Blaine blinks at Kurt in surprise at how accurate the statement was. "I was a glee clubber myself."

"You were?" Blaine asks with a twinkle in his eye. "I mean, of course you were. We already have so much else in common."

Kurt gives Blaine a hesitant look. "I have to confess, I was one of those kids who started those fights and always had a plan about how glee club could be better run."

"Yeah, you and J.D. Well, at least those kids keep on top of things."

"True," Kurt admits with a chuckle. "Okay, so I've been meaning to ask, but couldn't because you go off in this adorable paternal rant every time I try—what does J.D. stand for?"

"Oh, Jacob David." Kurt wrinkles his nose—he's heard that combination with the names switched but he's never heard it together like that. "Yeah, I know. A lot of people think that's a weird name combination for a first name but his father and I couldn't agree. I wanted Jacob and Morgan wanted David and if I didn't compromise, Morgan threatened to name him after my brother."

"You don't like your brother?"

"Let's just say I would never hear the end of it if my son had been named him Cooper."

"I was hoping it'd be like Javier Dante or Juan Don…but Jacob David is nice. Sounds like the name of a southern gentleman," Kurt says and then adds, "He really is a sweet kid."

"Thanks." Blaine blushes but hold his shoulders a little higher in pride. Kurt has to admit it's well earned. Kurt doesn't really think highly of many young people these days besides his niece, his nephew, and J.D. Even his nephew was a maybe sometimes.

"It must have been difficult raising him on your own."

Blaine shoulders deflate down, though he manages a shrug after. "Not really. He's always been good, even during his rebellious phase. I got help from my brother, my friends, and J.D.'s aunt too. It's just… it was hard getting over Morgan not being there anymore, you know? You plan this entire life with someone and then suddenly, what was once both your dreams is now just your own. Sometimes it feels like I've had to let go of some of his aspirations just to keep mine alive."

"Wow, that's…" Kurt isn't sure what to say about it. He's lost his fair share of love (while he's had definitely more boyfriends, there were only one or two men Kurt could honestly say he loved) and that always seemed tragic because it took him a step closer to admitting he would never find love. He can't imagine what it would be like to find love, think you have forever, and then have it taken from you just as it's begun. Now, an awkward pause has set in and Kurt has to fill it quick. "… too bad."

"It is what it is. I'm just lucky to have the time I did with him." Unintentionally, Blaine's fingers went for the gold band on his finger, thus Kurt notices it for the first time. It hits him harder than he thought that after 12 years, he's still wearing his wedding ring. J.D. had tried to warn him, but maybe Kurt underestimated just how devoted to his dead husband Blaine was. Admirable, he admits, but also the most heart-breaking thing he's ever heard. Kurt gets the feeling he's also hearing things Blaine's never told anyone outside his immediate family and it feels entirely too personal for having just met a few hours ago. He needs to lighten things up—now.

As luck would have it, they happen to almost pass a gelato stand. Kurt stops Blaine before they pass by completely. "Can I treat you to some dessert?"

Blaine gives a hesitant glance to the stand and then looks down to his down at his slightly protruding stomach. "Uh, I don't think so."

_Great, make the guy feel self-conscious why don't you_, Kurt thinks. Yes, maybe Blaine isn't flat-stomached, but he certainly wasn't grossly overweight. As far as men in their 40's with kids were concerned, Blaine made it through the aging process alright. He certainly had other appealing physical assets to make up for that. _And that's no way to think about a man who hasn't been on a date in 12 years._ Damn his moral conscious and his libido—only working together when the purpose is to drive him crazy. "At least share with me? Just a little bit and trust me, I'll feel fat enough for the both of us."

Blaine cracks a smile and Kurt knows he's got his permission. He orders them a small vanilla gelato and they sit down on a nearby bench, picking at it with their spoons. Blaine only nibbles at the treat so Kurt takes subtle but big bites to finish it faster. "God, I haven't had a gelato since I was in college."

Kurt makes a disapproving noise. "I get one at least once a week. Either that or cheesecake. I eat like a rabbit the rest of the time."

"I can tell. You're very fit," Blaine says, looking down at where his spoon is scraping up some melted milk to avoid the result of his compliment. "Cheesecake and I have been way too familiar with each other lately. It doesn't seem to understand that I want to see healthier food. Ice cream too. It's been a regular junk food orgy at my house."

"Sounds sinfully delicious. You must invite me some time."

Blaine drops the spoon and reaches for his pocket suddenly. Since the date's started, J.D. and Blaine have been texting one another at least a few minutes every hour. Blaine apologizes as he always does and checks it. He laughs at something on the text and types out his response.

"J.D. says Christy is very upset you're not giving her text updates."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I will give her all the details tomorrow! That child is so impatient."

"I think she's jealous that J.D. is getting all the instant gossip."

"Yeah well, he came from your loins," Kurt jokes with a snort. Blaine checks his phone again when he gets another text.

"Oh," Blaine breathes, switch his looks between his phone and Kurt. "Uh, he wants me to invite you to breakfast with us tomorrow, along with Christy of course."

"Really?" Kurt asks in an almost as breathy tone. Blaine nods and then gets another text. His lips purse together, though a smile tugs at the corners.

"Strike that. He says if I don't invite you, he's going to leave me in a nursing home when I'm too old to take care of myself. Not a nice one either… oh no, definitely not a nice one."

Kurt chuckles. "And I was saying how sweet he was." Kurt pauses, unsure of what to do now. Besides a stumble here and there, the date has gone really well and honestly, Kurt really does like Blaine. Once he stopped being so shy (and Kurt can't blame him; he'd be shy too if he were in Blaine's shoes) he was utterly charming. He also was good looking despite his insecurities and Kurt certainly understood that too—he still glares at the grey hairs on his head and wrinkles on his face in the mirror sometimes. It is hard having to be more careful of Blaine's feelings and emotions than he would for someone else, but Kurt doesn't really mind that either. Maybe Blaine does need a little more space and tenderness than his other dates, but Blaine is a grown man. If it got to be too much, he'd let Kurt know, wouldn't he? Well, Kurt isn't so sure about that but the point was for Blaine to get back out there and the only way to do that is to go on more dates. "Well, paying no mind to your son's very empty threat—he's too much of a daddy's boy—what do you want?"

Blaine picks up his spoon and digs it into the now empty carton. "I-I…Kurt, I really like you. This has been the most fun I've had with another adult in—well, since Morgan. It's just I—I just…" Blaine groans in frustration and shoves the spoon till it tears through the carton. Kurt drops it in surprise, looking at Blaine even as it rolls against his boot. Blaine shakes his head, leaning it down until Kurt can't see his face. "It's hard, you know?"

Blaine looks down like he's trying not to cry. Kurt carefully places a hand on his shoulder. "Blaine, sweetheart, nobody wants this to be hard on you. If you don't want to continue seeing me—"

He shakes his head at Kurt's response. "That's not the problem. I really want to see you again."

Kurt tilts his head in confusion. "What are you afraid of then?"

"A lot of things," he responds, voice weak like a child. It shouldn't surprise Kurt since Blaine's a singer (or he assumed since he was a music teacher and a former glee club member that he was a singer) but Blaine's voice is so expressive, it tells Kurt more than Blaine's words. Blaine runs a hand through his hair. "Sorry. I don't need to bug you with this. You were being nice and do a favor for my son and I and I'm being a freak."

Kurt moves his hand from Blaine's shoulder and down to where Blaine's other hand is resting in his lap. "You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. If you just want to be friends, that's fine. If you want to go on another date, we'll move as fast or as slow as you want. It's up to you…"

It's silent between them. Blaine bites his lip. After a while, Blaine turns to face Kurt and raises their hands to chest level. There's a small, but noticeable, glimmer in Blaine's eyes. "Kurt, would you and your surely lovely niece join my son and me for breakfast?"

God, could he be anymore charming if he tried? With a toothy grin, Kurt nods. "We'd love to."

**FINALLY! Got an update up. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. If it makes you guys feel any better, I think I'm updating No Other Superstar today too. I got an extra day of work this summer (which is good for money, but bad for updating). Hopefully, things will go a little faster (quarter for every time I said that). **

**So, with that in mind—thank you everyone for being patient, and of course, for all the reviews, favorites, and follows….generally just reading my story, lol. You'll be getting a more personal thank you from me below or in message. Also, a big thank you to irishflute, my beta. She's the one who makes this story readable for you all :) **

**Guest 1: Glad you like it! Hope you enjoy the update. Sorry, it took so long to update. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hamilton: Isn't he always adorable, though? Although I do think middle age dad Blaine would be super cute. Thanks! I love writing their friendship. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest 2: Done! Lol, though it took awhile to get it posted. Thanks for the review!**

**Lucy641: I imagine he would be, just a little spunkier than Blaine is (that's how I envisioned him anyway, lol). I wanted to stick with some of the canon stuff even though they're older in this—I think they would be the most adorable middle-age couple ever. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest 3: I won't say no dramatics, but not those dramatics, lol. Glad you're enjoying it! Hope you continue to enjoy it! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest 4: Aw, thanks! Glad you like it so much. Hope you continue to enjoy it! Thanks for the review!**


End file.
